1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid level gauges. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to apparatus which indicates when a container such as the fuel tank of a boat has been filled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensing fluid into a container presents a problem when there are no gauges to indicate when the container is full. This problem occurs often when boaters attempt to fill the fuel tank of a boat. Consequently, the fuel tank is often overfilled, causing gasoline to overflow out of the filler pipe and onto the gunnel or deck. The spilled gasoline damages the finished area around the filler pipe and creates a fire hazard. Overfilling may also contribute to environmental pollution, in that some of the gasoline may spew out of the tank vent and into the water. Further, the loss of costly gasoline makes the joy of boating more expensive than it need be.
An inexpensive, portable, uncomplicated device which could indicate when the gasoline tank or any fluid container is full and which could easily be adapted for use in almost any container-filling situation, would certainly be welcomed in the art.
The prior art is replete with a variety of apparatus for determining the level of fluids in a container. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,645 (Staber) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,459 (Stevens) show measuring gauges incorporated as part of the fluid holding tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,307 (Guidcelli), U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,326 (Cadman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,383 (Dreyer et al.), European Patent number 0,338,400, and British Patent number 2,261,952 A employ relatively complicated electrical systems to determine the level of fluid in, a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,848 (Mealey) utilizes a bubble system and scale indicator for aligning comparative levels on a bubble pipe with the level of fluid in a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,184 (Jaulmes) discloses a spring biased membrane used to determine fluid level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,765 (From) discloses a level indicating device comprising a flexible container and a transparent, flexible tube wherein an equilibrium condition indicates the level of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,252 (Martelly) employs a back flow preventor and an indicator installed in the surface of a boat for determining the level of fuel in a fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,376 (Webb) discloses an alarm system permanently fixed to a fuel tank vent pipe. The alarm is actuated when overflow fluid enters the vent pipe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a easy-to-use fluid level indicating device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention comprises a transparent tube having a venturi section formed in an upper portion thereof. A small, light-weight bead is disposed in the tube immediately above the venturi section.
When utilized, the tube is inserted into a container to be filled so that the lower end of the tube is adjacent the top or full-level of the container. When the container is filled with fluid, air in the tube will be compressed and displaced through the tube. The compression and displacement will be such that air. accelerating through the venturi section will cause the bead to move. This movement will indicate to the person dispensing the fluid that the container is full. Thus, the dispensing operation is halted preventing fluid from overflowing from the container.
In a preferred embodiment, the tube is coupled to a funnel, which funnel is provided with a viewing area. The venturi section of the tube is positioned adjacent the funnel""s viewing area so that bead movement may be easily seen by the user.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device for indicating when a container is filled with fluid.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for indicating when a fluid container is filled, which device may be portable or permanently installed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for indicating when a fluid container is filled, which device is adapted for use with a specially designed funnel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for indicating when a fluid container is filled, which device is easy to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.